


Dream

by GiveMeBackMySmile



Category: Yoonseok - Fandom, bts
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Hoseok, Depression, Drinking, M/M, Probably more characters, Top Yoongi, Violence, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeBackMySmile/pseuds/GiveMeBackMySmile
Summary: I thought you were a dream. Would be a good one at least...but...your just a fucking nightmare.Dreams are suppose to be good, amazing, an escape for a couple hours or a mere second. They are your short time get away from all of the bullshit in this world.Nightmares - are different. They are short or long lasting horrifying images. They make you cry, shake, scream, raise your heart rate insanely in such a short time. Nightmares are what make you fear things even more."Yoongi, your a fucking nightmare."





	1. Worthless huh?

 

 

 

I thought you were a dream. Would be a good one at least...but...your just a fucking nightmare.

 

 

Dreams are suppose to be good, amazing, an escape for a couple hours or a mere second. They are your short time get away from all of the bullshit in this world.

 

Nightmares - are different. They are short or long lasting horrifying images. They make you cry, shake, scream, raise your heart rate insanely in such a short time. Nightmares are what make you fear things even more.

 

 

"Yoongi, your a fucking nightmare."

 

The young 19 year old, looking down at his torn up feet, clenched his hands slightly. "You are no son of mine. Your useless, pathetic, a delinquent - a mistake."

Yoongi gently bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded to his mothers words. His mother deeply sighed and slammed the door in his face.

 

 _Here I am..._ Yoongi thought

 

_Alone...outside...by myself...thrown out...I'm worthless huh?_

 

The blonde looked up at the white door and remembered how his mom looked. How she easily told him how worthless and pathetic he was. How he was just a mistake. Damn, if words were knives he'd be fucking butchered.

 

Yoongi heavily breathed in and started walking away. Away from his home. Away from his mom. Away from the only person he ever looked up to and made him feel like nothing at the same time.

 

-

 

As Yoongi stood up, the sun gently rose above the city he so called existed in. The fresh breeze was somehow bitter, made Yoongis skin tingle and burn lightly.

 

I guess even the simplest things are against my presence. Only good things happen to people who matter.

 

Yoongi chuckled ungainly. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. He scrunched his eyebrows and gently breathed through his nose.

 

_Why is this so hard?_

 

_Why is breathing difficult for me as well?_

Yoongi suddenly felt something. It was hot and cold at the same time. It was wet and gently ran down his cheek.

 

_Wh-why am I crying..?_

 

 

More tears started falling.

 

_Why am I crying s-so much..._

 

 

Yoongi gently raised his arm and felt his chest.

 

 

 _Here_.

 

He pats his chest.

 

_It hurts so much here..._

 

 

_Why does it hurt so much...?_

 

Yoongi opened his eyes causing multiple tears to fall down with the rest.

 

 

"Why do I hurt all of a sudden?"

 

Yoongi slowly looks down at the view. At all of the cars driving by. Pedestrians enjoying life, walking around with people who actually care for them...

 

 

"M-maybe if I just,"

 

Yoongi slowly moved his hand and reached out.

 

"Maybe I won't hurt anymore."

 

 

Yoongi slowly stepped forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But somebody pulled him back.

 

 

 

 


	2. New Boy

 

 

The concrete hurt. Not from the ground but from the top of the building. Yoongi gently opened his eyes, slightly blurred from tears, he noticed that he was looking up at the sky. It was clear except for two clouds. That were far away but somehow connected. Yoongi envied them.

 

He slowly sat up and felt the back of his head. It was bruised from falling back.

 

 

_But I stepped forward...how come I fell backwa-_

 

 

"Are you kidding me!!!"

 

Yoongi jolted up from the sudden voice.

 

He turned around and saw a boy. He was young, about Yoongis age. He had dark brown hair, was a bit tanner than Yoongi, had adorable cheekbones and was fuming with anger.

 

_I wonder why?_

 

  
"Why'd you do that!!" The boy blurted out.  
"Who are you." Yoongi replied. The brunette stomped on the floor. "That doesn't matter, why were you going to kill yourself!" "Can you stop with the yelling, your gonna make me go deaf." The brunette blew his bangs up in frustration, which caused Yoongi to slightly chuckle.

Yoongi stood up so he was height length with the other boy. "I'm fine, forget about what I was or wasn't going to do." "Wasn't-you were!! You were gonna walked off and die!" "Aishh, calm down!" Yoongi fake whaled and covered his ears. Hoping to trick the brunette into believing he was okay. But sadly, it didn't work.

 

"Why do you even care." Yoongi replied. "Because all life is precious." Yoongi felt touched yet also wanted to gag to that "all life is precious" nonsense. "Yeah sure." As Yoongi was walking away the brunette grabbed him by his arm. "What do you mean?" Yoongi looked back at the brunette. Slowly looking over all of his features and everything that made him unique and one of a kind. He looked him in the eyes and simply replied " What's your name and I'll tell you why."

 

 

 

  
"Hoseok"

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, nice to meet you Hoseokie~"

 

 

 


	3. Admitting the Past

 

 

After leaving the building and walking for a while, the two teens sat down in a bench and talked.

 

 

 

"So you wanted to kill your self because of your mother?" Yoongi gently shook his head. "It's not that simple." The younger boy looked at his hyung and notice the sad expression, he knew this was gonna be tough. "You don't have to tell me the rest." "I want to. I don't know you and I'm pretty sure we'll never meet again so might as well." Hoseok nodded and sat back. "You see, when I was 7 I was abused; physically and verbally. It was happening in school and at home so I never had a place to go to that I felt safe in." Hoseok sat up instantly. "Who hit you?" Yoongi heard the anger in Hoseoks tone and chuckled. "Easy there tiger...It was my dad. He abused me and my mother for years before she finally got the courage to call the police. They took his ass to jail and everything after that seemed fine sorta..." "And the kids at school?" "My mom told the principle and those kids got suspended." Hoseok nodded slightly. "At least that stoped right?" "Nah...My mom started dating after two years and was in a bad relationship as well. She started drinking and lost who she was. She hurt me verbally and I got depressed. And as your typical depressed teenager I cut, and tried alcohol and smoked a cigarette for the first time. It's was fucking useless, nothing changed."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself. That was a fucked up childhood. You didn't have anybody for you, you grew yourself up." Yoongi looked at Hoseok, reached out and patted his knee.

"Thanks kiddo, it feels good to get all of this toxic shit out, you know?"

  
Hoseok nodded.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

  
"That you had only yourself in a world so cold."

 

 

 


	4. Unintentional Feelings

"Do you have a place to stay at?" Yoongi looked at Hoseok and questioned what he had said. "Why? Do you want me to not leave you~" "Hey I was just being nice, you don't need to get cocky." Yoongi chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't know if you'll really enjoy that. I'm pretty messy." "That's fine, just don't throw your own shit around and we'll be good." Hoseok smiled to the older for the first time causing Yoongi to feel a little fuzzy inside. 

 

 

\---------

 

As the two walked around in Seoul they both shared little moments together. Hoseok tripped and Yoongi reached his hand out to help him up, Hoseok let Yoongi wear his scarf(as in forced it on him because the older didn't want to take the scarf), they both sneaked a look at each other when the other one wasn't looking...

 

There like children that secretly have a crush on each other.

 

When they made it to Hoseoks apartment  
Yoongi instantly got this weird feeling. It wasn't necessarily weird it was just...different. The feeling was: comforting. Yoongi felt safe in a place he hasn't been in for more than 4 seconds and already he feels the tons of weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

 

But Yoongi didn't like this. He didn't like that he already felt safe when he knows that this feeling will go away at some point and he'll just be alone again, hating every second of everything. 

 

Yoongi looked up when he heard Hoseok knock on the kitchen counter. 

 

"Yoongi you in there?" Hoseoks voice was soft and sweet, which sent shivers down Yoongis spine. The older nodded. "I'm here." 

Hoseok nodded and awkwardly looked away. 

 

"Hey its fine, I can just go if I'm making you uncomfortable-" "No, it's fine. Just - sit down I don't want you to feel like a statue or anything." Yoongi nodded and walked over to the couch. He took off his big black coat and placed it down on the empty spot next to him. 

 

"Here let me put that away." Yoongi handed the younger male his coat and watched as he put it in the hall closet. When Hoseok looked back at Yoongi he realized how nice his body was. Yoongi wasn't the most muscular person, but he did have muscles. He is skinny but clearly isn't weak. Is what Hoseok thought. Yoongi was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, ripped, but in good shape, dark blue jeans and...wasn't wearing any shoes... Hoseok tilted his head when he realized that. 

 

 

"No shoes?" Yoongi looked down at his feet and nodded. "I didn't get to pick out any shoes before I was kicked out." Hoseok knew Yoongi was sad about the whole thing, he just covered it up with dumb humor and so Hoseok replied by nodding.


End file.
